aventure's ladybug and chat noir
by Neanis k-marchan
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir son los héroes mas famosos de París. Pero detrás de las máscara, se esconden Marinette y Adrien, dos adolescentes comunes y corrientes que son estudiantes en la Academia de París, a pesar de no poder demostrar sus sentimientos. Un nuevo villano ha aparecido, y las cosas se vuelven complicadas para nuestros héroes, y... ¿Quien es ese nuevo héroe, Dog White?
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana en parís; la ciudad del romance en donde el amor volaba por los aires, la ciudad de los sueños o la moda, todo comenzó en la secundaria de Francia en donde se encontraban los alumnos tomando clases o lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer, unos se encontraban conversando sobre las tareas, otros se encontraban prestando atención, u otros estaban sumergidos en su mundo, como nuestra protagonista, Marinette…

-¡Oye, Marinette! Deberías abrir tus ojos, la profesora nos preguntara sobre el nuestro proyecto ¿Lo trajiste, no?

-Mmm… Si perdona. –Dice buscando entre su equipaje -¡Aquí lo tengo! - Le sonríe victoriosamente sacando una caja con un disfraz, que era el tema que había puesto la profesora.

-Señoritas, bien, ¿cómo les fue con la tarea?- Pregunta con curiosidad observando la caja donde se encontraba el vestido y los accesorios.

-Nos fue bien _madame_ , bueno como vera combinamos estos colores –dijo señalando el color rojo - porque representa la pasión y elegancia y el misterio y los lunares es en honor a Ladybug. -Respondió la morena con una sonrisa divertida.

Marinette aparto la mirada avergonzada.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay del mío? Es obvio que es mucho mejor que el de esas dos – Reclamo molesta la chica rubia de nombre Cloe, quien mostraba un vestido al que todavía se le notaba la etiqueta del precio.

 **En otro lado.**

 _Un hombre de 35 años se encontraba frente a una vitrina, observando las mariposas blancas revolotear mientras murmuraba un plan._

-Debo encontrar la forma de obtener los ítems de Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿pero cómo…? –sonrió al momento que una idea cruzo su mente.

Con una sonrisa fría levantó su brazo atrapando con su mano, una mariposa blanca y con su magia oscura transformándola en un maligno ser. Dejándola libre para que esta hiciese su cometido.

En un pequeño parque de parís, se encontraba el nuevo idol de cabello morado, Florian, molesto de que ni sus padres ni su manager le prestara una sola pizca de atención; Observo con envidia a las fanáticas que gritaban su nombre desde fuera, riendo y charlando con sus amigos, mientras él estaba completamente solo.

 _-Perfecto, envidia…._

La mariposa rodeo a Florian, otorgándole así nuevos poderes, tanto como una nueva personalidad, convirtiéndole así en una marioneta para cumplir su propósito.

 _-Ve por los ítems de Chat Noir y Ladybug._

 _-_ Será un placer _–_ Florien, ahora convertido en Vampidol, se posó sobre la cima de la torre Eiffel y con la ayuda de sus nuevos poderes, toco una melodía capaz de robar el corazón de todas las chiquillas enamoradas.

 **Regresando con Marinette.**

-Oye, Marinette, ¿ya viste al nuevo cantante? es tan lindo, vamos, tenemos que ir.

-De acuerdo Alya, andando.

Mientras caminaban hacia el parque, comenzaron a notar que este estaba completamente lleno de gente.

-¿No crees que está demasiado desolado este lugar, Marinette?

-Claro que si Tikki, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué estará pasando?

-¿Estas lista?

Marinette asintió.

-¡Transformación Ladybug!

Tikki y Marinette se fusionaron, disfrazando a Marinette para dar vida a Ladybug.

-Ahora veamos qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí.

Con movimientos agiles y precisos nuestra heroína se marcha, en busca del lugar de donde provenía el escándalo.

 **En la torre Eiffel.**

-Hola _mademoiselles_ , esta canción es para ustedes –Vampidol comenzó a cantar con una melodiosa voz, la cual iba hipnotizando a todas las personas a su alrededor.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!—Ladybug apareció, lanzando su yoyo a Vampidol, el cual habilidosamente esquivo -Así que tú eres la famosa Ladybug…Fascinante. –dijo estirando una mano hacia ella.

-¡No te le acerques, idiota!—Chat Noir se acercó rápidamente y separo a Vampidol de Ladybug

-Mira y aprende, gatito…- con un movimiento veloz empuja a Chat Noir lejos y se acerca a Ladybug- Mi lady… –susurra con su hipnotizante voz, haciendo que Ladybug cayera bajo sus efectos. .

-Mmm…

-Perfecto.

Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises, observaba la escena desde lejos con fastidio. Vestido de blanco, y bajo la identidad e Dog White, siguió sigilosamente a Vampidol, quien llevaba en brazos a una inconsciente Ladybug.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una chica y mucho menos a una dama como ella. –Dijo Dog White con un tono burlón.

Vampidol le observo con confusión y fastidio, e intento atacarlo, pero Dog White esquivo su ataque.

–Estas en serios problemas –con su lazo realizo movimientos rápidos y precisos, para agarrar a Vampidol y liberar de su agarre a Ladybug, quien reacciono nuevamente al estar a salvo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—Dijo observando a todos lados y finalmente reparando en Dog White -¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?

-No es tiempo para hablar de eso querida Marinette, quizás en otra ocasión –Dijo depositando un delicado beso sobre el dorso de la mano de la chica.

-¡Fuera perro! –Gruño Chat Noir acercándose a ambos y colocando a Ladybug detrás de sí mismo -¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh?...si, gracias Chat Noir –dijo sacudiendo la mano para restarle importancia—Ahora, el akuma está dentro del micrófono, hay que romperlo, pero… ¿Cómo?

Una idea cruza su mente y Ladybug sonríe.

-¡Amuleto de la suerte!—exclama lanzando su yoyo hacia el escenario, el cual gracias al movimiento especial de Ladybug comienza a destornillarse tablón por tablón, destruyendo el lugar que pisaba Vampidol, haciendo que este tropezara incontables veces y soltara el micrófono.—¡Chat Noir!

-¡Poder de la antigua destrucción!—Exclamo Chat Noir corriendo ágilmente en círculos alrededor de Vampidol para dejar caer la jaula formada para atraparlo.

-¡Poder sanador!-atrapando a la mariposa en su yoyo para restaurarla y volver todo a la normalidad.

Ladybug desapareció del lugar, justo antes de que sus aretes volviesen a la normalidad y sus poderes se desvanecieran.

-¡Lady, espera!

-Vaya, sí que eres lento gatito.—Se burló Dog White observando desde las alturas a Chat Noir.

-¡Tú desparece!

-Si, si, como digas chico. –Sonrió divertido al momento que se dejaba caer hacia el suelo y regresaba a la normalidad. -¿Viste la cara de ese, Kyo? –pregunto a su kwami.

-¡Fue épico!

-Claro que ha sido divertido Kyo, pero lo bueno, es que Marinette está a salvo, no me perdonaría que algo malo le sucediese.


	2. primer cap!

**Capitulo 1.**

He de reconocer que ese chico sabe quién soy; no entiendo el porque me dejo pensando mucho, aunque por un momento tuve la sensación de conocerle, inclusive más que a Chat Noir, a quien conozco desde hace más tiempo… Necesito saber quién es…

-Hey tikki, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién podría ser él?-la joven pelinegra mira a su kwami con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en su cama con expresión pensativa.

-Mmm… no, lo siento, se me hace raro que haya un súper héroe, similar a ti y a Chat Noir, aunque he de admitir que el rostro de Chat Noir al verle fue épico.

-¡Hija! Baja rápido, hay alguien que vino a visitarnos por un tiempo ¡Ven a saludar!

-Marinette ¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, vamos, escóndete. –Dijo ocultando a Tikki -¡ya voy! -la joven con una pequeña sonrisa tímida y distraída comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su casa que también era una panadería en la parte baja para encontrarse a un joven de cabello rojizo casi negro con ojos color grises sonriéndole divertidamente.

-¡Pero mira que grande estas!- dijo el chico alegremente.

-¡Louis! –La joven se sorprende para sonreír y envolverle en un abrazo- Te eche tanto de menos ¿cómo está la tía Marisa y el tío Ryu?

-Todo bien Mar, ellos han dicho que no hay problema en que me quede un tiempo aquí.

-¿Hablas enserio? Eso es genial, vamos, te ayudo con tu equipaje –dijo sonriendo.

-Antes de que se vayan, hija, me temo que como la casa es algo pequeña, pues… ¿No te molestaría si tu primo se queda contigo?

-No mamá ¿Qué hay de ti, Louis?

-No veo ningún problema –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces andando, quiero que me cuentes todo sobre Japón.

-Al día siguiente-

-Buenos días alumnos, espero que hayan traído los materiales para el proyecto de este día, ya saben, si tienen alguna duda o algo, no duden en preguntar.

Toca la puerta de la clase de la maestra un señor que aparentaba unos 40 años con el cabello como si fuera un búho o un hámster para informar la llegada de un nuevo estudiante

-Disculpe la molestia profesora, vengo a informar el ingreso de un nuevo estudiante. Adelante joven.

-¿Quién es ese? –pregunto Chloe, mostrando interés en el chico.

-Escuche que lo transfirieron ayer –susurro su amiga a la par.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Louis, nací y crecí en Francia, pero hace algún tiempo me mude a Japón por el trabajo de mi padre, ahora finalmente he regresado a mi ciudad natal. Es un placer conocerlos a todos –dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Que educado joven Louis, siéntese en la segunda banca, al lado de la señorita Marinette.

-Gracias. –El joven asintió tomando puesto al lado de su prima y la mejor amiga de esta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto una sorprendida Alya.

-Te cuento luego, ¿vale?

-En el receso—

-¿Algo que quieran decirme? –dijo Alya con una sonrisa picara observando a Louis y a Marinette.

-Bueno, tenía años de no ver a Marinette, y es imposible no extrañarle –dijo rodeando los hombros de su primita.

-¿Viniste solo por mí? –pregunto Marinette sorprendida mientras sus mejillas se tenían levemente de un suave carmín.

-Hola soy Chloe, hija del alcalde –interrumpe empujando a Marinette haciendo que la mencionada se tropezara.

Alya corrió a ayudar a su amiga. Louis la observo con un gesto preocupado, hasta que Marinette le indico que estaba bien.

-Un placer Chloe, soy Louis, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo quería venir a explicarte cómo funciona todo por aquí, ya que eres nuevo.

Louis levanto la ceja, indicándole que prosiguiera.

-Tienes todo para ser popular, pero si te juntas con bobas como ellas, desperdiciaras tu potencial, en cambio, juntándote con nosotras llegaras a la cima, míralo como una pirámide, ellas están abajo y nosotras estamos arriba ¿aceptas?

-Vaya, interesante oferta –dijo Louis con expresión pensativa, la cual cambio drásticamente a una expresión seria –Pero declino.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Chloe sorprendida.

-Como escuchas muñequita, si para estar en la cima de pirámide debo ser un bobo-cabeza-hueca-superficial, prefiero estar en la base, con aquellas que tu llamas "bobas" que se tienen más originalidad de la que vosotras podríais tener.

Nico y Adrien, quienes escucharon toda la conversación, se acercaron.

-Increible, has rechazado a Chloe –dijo inclinándose y haciendo una ademan –Me quito el sombrero ante ti, mi nombre es Nino, él es mi amigo…

-Adrien, mucho gusto.-lo mira curioso de brazos cruzados,

-Bueno, el punto es que me agradas, si quieres podrías acompañarnos después de clases, si estás de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué no? -para luego mirar a Marinette y Alya, y luego mirarlos-. ¿Ellas también pueden venir? –pregunta señalando a ambas chicas.

-Claro, Alya y tu novia pueden venir. –sonríe divertido el moreno mirándolo pícaro.

Louis enrojeció de inmediato: -Marinette no es mi novia.

-Mmm –Adrien observo a Louis y Marinette, ambos completamente sonrojados –Pues ambos parecen novios, se les nota a kilómetros.

Alya, observando la situación acudió a arrastrar a los primos Cheng antes de que empeoraran más las cosas.

-En otra parte—

Se encontraba el villano que respondía de nombre de Hawkmoth, pensando en un nuevo plan para conseguir los ítems y terminar con el dúo dinámico de Chat noir y Ladybug.

-Es inaceptable el como ellos siempre triunfan… -dijo abriendo la ventana y dejando escapar una de sus mariposas hechizadas.

-En el parque—

Una joven chica, con la mitad del rostro cubierto por un flequillo, se encontraba de pie con expresión sombría, frente a otras dos chicas.

-Pobre del que llegue a juntarse contigo, solo mírate, das pena.

La joven aparto la mirada y se retiró inmediatamente, ocultando sus enrojecidos ojos por las lágrimas, las cuales amenazaban con escapar.

Tristeza, perfecto…

La mariposa rodeo a la chica, transformándola.

Tú eres Nightlight, tu misión es atrapar los ítems de Ladybug y Chat Noir. No falles.

-Como ordene.

Nightlight salto ágilmente, observando a las chicas que momentos antes la habían insultado, les apuntó con su linterna, controlando así su sombra, y por ende, sus movimientos.

-Ahora todos serán mis amigos.

-Volviendo con marinette-.

Las clases ya habían terminado y todos miraban el lugar que se encontraba demasiado tranquilo.

-Nos vemos luego Louis y Marinette, no se olviden pasarme foto de la tarea ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, adiós Alya –responden los dos para luego retirarse juntos.

-Mar, espérame ¿Si? Necesito ir al baño –dijo besando la frente de su prima y caminando en dirección a los sanitarios.

-Louis, no creo que deberías dejar sola a Marinette. Hay algo extraño aquí…

-¿Qué dices Kyo? Ella estará bien ¿De qué te preocupas? Marinette puede cuidarse ella sola.

…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos todos al cine? –pregunto Nino caminan al lado de Adrien.

-No hay problema, te veo más tarde Nino. –dijo Adrien despidiéndose.

\- ¿No te parece extraño todo esto? Esta atmosfera… -pregunto el kwami de Adrien, Plag.

-Tienes razón, vamos a investigar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Adrien, Louis y Marinette se habían transformado en los héroes de Paris, Chat Noir, White Dog y Ladybug.

 **-Volviendo al parque-.**

-Tu, detente ya. –exclamo Ladybug.

\- Wow. La famosa Ladybug ¿Tú también quieres ser mi amiga? ¡Estupendo! –dijo apuntándole con su linterna

-¡Hey! Más cuidado donde apuntas, a mi Lady no la lastimaras. Si quieres amigos, simplemente deja de hechizar a las personas.

-Eso es lo que crees tú gatito, ella será mi mejor amiga-con una mirada psicópata ataca a Chat Noir haciendo que este esquivara el ataque.

-Suelta a Ladybug –exclamo Dog White apareciendo –Como dijo el gato andrajoso ese, deberías ser un poco más amable –dijo lanzando su lazo y tirando la linterna lejos.

-¡Amuleto de la suerte! –exclamo Ladybug, lanzando su yoyo para librarse del hechizo de Nightlight y crear una luz en el cielo, haciendo que esta cayera, pero Chat Noir la atrapó en sus brazos.

-Chat Noir… ¡Te toca, vamos!

-No es necesario, yo ya me encargue –dijo Dog White apareciendo.

Chat Noir observó frustrado a Dog White, por el hecho de que este volviese a interrumpir con su trabajo.

-Perro estúpido –mascullo.

-Gato idiota –replico.

Ladybug sonrió divertida ante la reacción de ambos héroes, lanzo su yoyo al cielo, atrapando y transformando a la mariposa.

Lanza el espejo limpiando todo el caos.

Observaron la hora, dándose cuenta que iban tarde para su encuentro. Los tres se marcharon, dejando a una confundida pero feliz chica, por haber sido rescatada por sus héroes favoritos.

Los tres perdieron sus transformaciones en lugares diferentes, para luego correr a buscar a sus amigos.

-¿Dónde estaban? Fui a buscarles a casa y me dijeron que no había llegado, me preocupe tanto –dijo Alya corriendo donde sus amigos.

-Tranquila, nos surgió un pequeño inconveniente, nada mas ¿No es así? –Pregunto Louis con una mirada cómplice.

-Claro ¿Ya decidieron la película? –pregunto Adrien todavía irritado por la anterior presencia de Dog White.

Y en el transcurso de la película, Marinette se había quedado dormida justo sobre el hombro de Adrien. Louis y Alya sonrieron cómplices. Todo había ido de acuerdo al plan.


End file.
